drugs or drift
by Sinister-thing
Summary: bella, rose and alice all grow up in a life of cars and drugs, charlie and his partners own the biggest cars and drug dealiing buisness, but carlisle a former friend turned enemy wants the thrown him and his three sons, but bella, alice,&rose wnt stand4it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

Hey, my is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. My dad, Charlie Swan and his friends

Mr. Hale and Mr. Brandon had the biggest drug slash car buisness in the whole New

York and Jersey states. My dad was one of the best drifters any one has ever seen,

that is until Carlisle Cullen (son of a bitch) showed up and had to take some of the spot light away from my dad, by being an ass. He has three kids which are all guys, named Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

I wanted to kill all of there fine asses, because they were next in line to take the cullen throne as I was next in line to take the Swan throne.

Now most people would think a girl drifter was tight, but me, I make it sick, I learned most of it from Charlie, but I have my own tricks also, and I _will_ make them known.

Clash!

BPOV

"Bella! Get your ass down here so we can go!" Rosalie Mr. Hales daughter one of my best friends yelled from downstairs at me.

"I'm coming Rose!" I snapped as I ran down stairs, "So, how do I look?" I asked turning in a full circle slowly.

"You'll make the guys fall to their knees,"she smiled. I was wearing a mini skirt that didn't even go half way to my knees. It was black with the sides having a strip of

pink showing through the flaps, and a pink baby doll bra with a black leather jacket zipped half way. My hair flowing freely down my back.

"your outfit isn't half bad eather," I joked. She had really tight jeans on that could have been painted on, and her shirt was so small it looked like it was from baby gap. It

was a longed sleeve _deep_ v neck and it showed more cleavage than I would want to see. It stopped at the bottom of her ribs showing off her flat stomach and the shirt hugged her breast making them pop.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"In the garage, with Mike," she smiled she knew I did not like mike. He was annoying, wined way to much, and could never take a hint.

Plus he was always in my buisness non-stop. Alice on the other hand was another one of my bf's.

I walked down stairs with rose behind me. She shut the stairs off with the metal shutter, my dad loved his privacy way to much. When I got in the living room alice was there smiling flipping her hair and flirting, with mike. Gross.

They turned to me when they heard me come in. "hey Bella" mike said trying to make his voice sound husky.

Which wasn't working and it came out as his voice sounding rough. "get out" was all I said. And he slumped down and walked out my house. I was so going to fire him when my dad hands this buisness over to me.

"let's go," I ordered we all went to our cars. My car was black and gray with the flames out lined in white paint it had fantom doors, rosalie's car was red with N2O it had the works on the engine because she did it her self, and alice's car was pink and had black flames on the back.

We all got in our cars and reved the engines I did a fish tail and sped out the gates of the house alice and rose right behind me, that is until rose got in front by cutting a turn in half as she drifted over the side walk it took about 30 minutes to get to the Drifts. It's a club were all the people who drift goes, but me and my girls we were like royalty there no one I mean no one ever beat us in a drift race. The Cullen boys couldn't beat us either, and they want our title so bad though, but they ain't going to get it.

We pulled up to our places and all parked simaltanously. Me, then Rose, then Alice, we walked in and the beat was already on for us. We danced a little then sat at our booth and talked, then danced some more.

As we were dancing Alice yelled, "I'm going to go get me some food ya'll want any?"

"no!" Rose and I yelled at the same time.

"Okay!" she said leaving.

Rose and I danced some more than rose went over to get a dirty martini from the bar. So I was stuck dancing alone when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I didn't really know who it was and I really didn't care. His muscular arm felt soft and nice and I kept on dancing

I felt him move his hands from my waist to my hips grinding himself in my ass. Oh my gosh he was hard and _big _from the feel of it.I grind harder into him and heard a faint groan, I smiled.

He smacked my ass and I yelped. I didn't know who this man was but I wouldn't mind getting with him.

That is until he spoke, "I didn't know that you liked me so much Bella," his velvet voice was like liquid. I could feel his crooked smile on my ear.

I turned in his arms and looked at the man I hated most. "Edward, _baby boy_ your the one that's getting a hard on because of me. Am I right?"

"yeah because my dick is sensitive to beautiful ass women's asses.!" he said it like it was obvious.

"fuck off Edward," I said politely because I didn't feel like goin off on his ass today. I stepped back and was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm and yanked me back over to him, making me slam into his rock hard abs.

"Edward I'm going to say this once, get the _fuck _off me" he laughed and smacked my ass HARD. So fucking hard it lost feeling.

I groaned held my ass then kneed him in his elephant trunk sized dick. He groaned and doppled over holding himself, and I walked away laughing my ass off.


	2. annoying people

Rose pov

I walked to the bar and sat down. "Dirty martini" I said to the guy behind the counter. He nodded and went into the back.

"This is the last of your stash Ms. Hale, we will need to order more, so might want to make it last" he said winking at me. I smiled and nodded, he went back into the back and before I could pick my drink up someone else swiped it.

"What the fuck?" I said turning to the person. My glass was being chugged by the big over grown gorilla that is dumb fuck Emmett Cullen.

"Hey Rose" he smiled putting the glass down after taking the olives out. I'm going to kill his ass. I'm going to kill his ass. I am going to kill his ass. I thought over and over again. My hands started twitching at my sides.

"leave dumb ass cocksucker" I said before turning around.

"Aww baby don't hurt my feelings," he said grabbing me off my stool by my waist and I literally flew into his chest.

"Get off bitch" I said, I was getting heated. What set me off was when he grabbed my ass so hard that it actually felt like a hard ass pinch that got my entire ass. What made it worse was he had big hands so it didn't just get my ass it went deeper and dug between my legs.

He ended up with my fist punching his pressure point under his arm and he stumbled back, "fuck" he hissed holding his arm. Bella came up with an annoyed look on her face and I knew it was Edward's doing. I was about to ask what happened when I was jerked to the side and crashed into, once again, Emmett. I've had enough of this I grabbed his dick and twisted until he let out a wince and toppled to the floor holding himself, in a fetal position.

I smirked at him, about to laugh when Edward came up behind Bella and smacked her as so hard I heard the smack over the music in the club. She gasped and winced before holding herself and when her hands touched, she winced again Edward smiled and said something in her ear before stepping over Emmett snickering as Emmett tried to hit him but missed.

That is when Alice came running up with a terrified look, "let's go" she said, just as jasper walked up with frosting and salsa all over him.

APOV

I went to go and get me some food because I was so hungry. There was a bar of chips and salsa and the also had some rum cupcakes. I loved being V.I.P. we got everything. I was picking me out some of everything they even had ribs. I know a small person like me with a huge appatite might not be normal but I don't care, I love me some meat.

I was putting the second rib on my plate when I felt two arms rest on my hips. "Hey Alice!" jasper said.

"hey Jazz," I said nonchantly. i knew he liked me but I didn't feel like getting yelled at by my dad.

He leaned in towards me, "Alice I can't stand this, I want you and I know want me." He whispered in my ear as his body moved against my hips his hard on rubbing in to me, I moaned softly.

"Umm jasper you know we can't" I said as he started kissing me on the neck softly. "jasper please" I say.

"I don't care what my father or your father think about one another, but we are not them." He turns me around, my plate forgotten. He started leaning in closer to me he was about to kiss me, no I can't I said and right when he leaned in all the way I dodged it and moved to the side.

I even try to help him. I ran straight to Rose and Bella. "Let's go" I said just as jasper walked up, they looked at him and started laughing, I did not wait till they were finished because I was out of there and into my car driving away.

BPOV 

Alice ran out of the club so fast, it was hilarious. Jasper ran after her, I laughed at them. Me and rose stayed at the club for a few more hours. I was drinking so much I couldn't even see straight.

I can't even remember what happened but I ended up waking in my bed naked.

What the fuck? I looked to my side and saw…

* * *

**hey sinister here, sorry for ot updating.**

**and yes bella did wake up naked, was jasper, or edward, or emmett, or even mike!**

**yeah that would be a bummer.**

**review and tell me what you think.**


	3. oh sht

BPOV

"ROSE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" I yelled. "shit you scared the fuck out of me." I yelled at her as she just looked at me. "What" I asked as she kept looking at me.

She let out a loud laugh "Charlie is going to decapitate you." She said shaking her head.

"And why would he do that?" I asked.

"You know why so stop acting so clueless" she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Oh my gosh shut the fuck up, my head hurts, I have no clue what happened last night , and I wake up naked with you staring at me." I groan as I bury my head in my pillow.

"Seriously, because last night you didn't stop your little sex fest to let me go to sleep and-" she started.

"Sex fest? What are you talking about?" I said cutting her off sitting straight up.

"Bella, you really don't remember?" she asked looking at me like I had 3 heads.

"No, obviously I don't, if I'm asking you what happened!" I exclaimed.

She started laughing again, "oh my, wow, you are going to freak when I tell you…"she paused for dramatic effect. "you and Edward did the dirty last night."

I think I had something in my ear when she said something because I could not have heard her right. "what did you say?" I asked.

She huffed, "You. And. Edward. Fucked. Like animals. Last night." She said slowly like I was dumb.

Me and Edward. Me and Edward had sex. Me and Edward ass wipe, son of Carlisle Cullen had sex. I didn't know what to do so I screamed.

"Yup there's the freak out." She laughed.

&*&

I got up after rose left and got on my grease pants and tank top shirt to start on the new cars my dad wanted shipped to him.

I began looking at the new part sitting in the private garage. It took awhile to get the engine together but once I had the belt I was on with installing it in the trash car that was not yet tricked out.

As I was installing it I was bent over and my butt was sticking in the air, I felt something graze my ass and I jumped up turning around, "Hey beautiful" a man with blond hair smiled at me.

He tried to run his hand over my hip but I grabbed his hand twisting it into a lock making him turn around and his back facing me. I pushed my knee into his back making him crumple into the floor.

He winced, "o.k. o.k., I'm sorry ouch!" he cried.

"Bella what are you doing to james" rose asked.

"nothing just showing him what and what not to do to a lady" I sneered. Pushing my knee into his back and getting up.

He got up and ran to Rose I turned around and began doing my work. My phone rang a few minutes afterward

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello to you too, I was wondering if I could get a repeat of last night"

EPOV

When I woke up that morning in my bed I was a happy man. I mean just thinking about last night made me rock solid.

_Last night_

_After she left the club I followed right after her._

"_Bella you really think your shit is better than mine?" I yelled getting out the car. At the club she yelled that my whole family would serve her after she took over her father's business._

_She turned around, "yeah didn't I just fucking say that at the fucking club asshole, I think I did." She yelled walking to open her front door to her house. I followed and before she could slam the door in my face I stopped it with my foot and pushed it open._

"_Bitch I am so sick off you and your whore of friends walking around acting like you sluts are so much better-" before I could finish I felt a slap straight to my face and then she kept trying to hit me. _

_I grabbed her wrists and pushed her to a wall. "fuck you Cullen. You aren't anything better than us, your stupid ass father –"_

_And before she could finish that I slammed my knee between her legs and knelt dead into her face. "Say something else about my father." I warned._

_She glared up at me and I pushed my knee between her legs harder she gasped and tried to move out my grip. "YOUR FATHER IS A STUPID ASS WIPE WHO EATS SHIT THAT CAME FROM BITCH" yelled up into my face. I could smell the thickness of how much she drank but I didn't care._

_I turned her around and ripped her thong off as I pushed her skirt up. I undid my belt and button letting my jeans pool at my knees. She was trying to push me away but something fucking possessed me and I grabbed the front of her legs jutting her ass out and pushed in her as hard as I could. She let out a whimper and I felt the moisture in her pussy tenfold as I rammed in and out of her. We made It to her room after coming twice. Then in her bed I explored her body as she explored mine. We went at it until 5 in the morning… well I went at it. Then I left, yeah I know dick move right. Well I was only planning on taking her once but once I felt that hot nice smooth vagina, I had to go back for a second helping, then a third, then a fourth, well I fucked her at least a good ten times, not counting the oral, or fingerings I gave her._

_But once I got home I was exhausted and fell straight to sleep, best sleep ever._

Present day

I decided to call her to see if she wanted another round.

"Hello?" she answered on the second ring.

"Hello to you to I was wondering if I could get a repeat of last night" I smiled into the phone and right when I was done with that thought the line went dead, I laughed oh I will definitely be seeing he again…naked.

* * *

**hey it's sinister, sorry i haven't updated in awhile things have been prett crazy**

**and about this chapter yeah edwards a freak:P tell me your ideas on this story and**

**i'll make sure to try and include those in the next chapters. **

**love sinister thing!**


End file.
